Perfect Opposites
by livelifeforlove
Summary: Omegaverse High school AU. Alfred is an Omega pretending to be an Alpha. Arthur is an Alpha pretending to be an Omega. And they are both pretending not to like each other. One-shot turned into a series because of reviews. May contain Mpreg and other sensitive material. UsUkUs and other parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a one-shot I did when I had no internet! It is omegaverce if you don't know what that is, feel free to ask and I will try to explain. Um not sure what else to say so enjoy my first one-shot!**

**Miss. K is an oc teacher that is not very important. Not Ireland, she just has that accent.**

Perfect Opposites

Boom!

Naturally there were screams of confusion, fear, and panic.

"What just happened!?" questions like this were flying around the room.

"Is everyone alright!?" the teacher's voice could be heard as she tried to see through the smoke in her class room.

Students started calling out that they were alright one by one. Miss. K as the students called her, found the window and within a few minute the smoke was clear just leaving a dirty smell in the air.

"My god, please tell me that wasn't you Arthur." Miss. K had a normally perky Irish accent, but you could hear the edge of anger creeping in her voice.

"Um… well…" Arthur stumbled on his words. There really was no go comeback to that.

Miss. K sighed. "Arthur, see me after class. Everyone else, you are free from today's assignment so you can help me clean up." She said back to her cheerful voice.

It was not the first time Arthur almost blew up the home economics room and it would not be the last. He honestly has no idea what caused it this time thought. Everything was set to the right temperate and he was sure he used the right ingredients this time. Without an answer and feeling guilty Arthur looked for something to do to help clean.

"Here Matthew let me help you with that." Arthur said when he noticed his classmate cleaning the burn marks all alone.

"Oh that ok Arthur I got it." Matthew said quietly.

"I can't possibly let you do that on your own" Arthur said with a smile. The look on Matthew's face said he was considering it but the bell interrupted them.

"I hope you don't get in too much trouble Arthur." The Canadian said sincerely.

Arthur thanked him and went to face his teacher.

"Arthur." Miss. K said. She seemed to be struggling on how to phrase what she was about to say. "Sweetie you're a terrible cook." Arthur was a bit offended by the bluntness. "I don't want you to spend the rest of your life alone, so if you ever find a nice alpha give me a call. I will cook you something and you can say you made it, alright?"

Arthur was too shocked to give one of his smart remarks so he left after nodding in agreement.

He would never get to take Miss. K up on her offer. Not because he was too full of pride (even if that was part of it), it was because no alpha would date another alpha. As a matter of fact no one would date an alpha that wanted to be an omega.

* * *

"Alfred I am telling you, you were great last night." A complement like that was very uncommon coming from Gilbert. "Of course, not nearly as awesome as me." Now that was more like him.

Alfred was the star player at last night's basketball game. Gilbert did very well too so they were both being showered by complements all day.

"So, what is your new class?" Alfred asked. It was the first day of there new semester.

"ugu. I got stuck in an extra history course. What about you?" Gilbert asked.

"Classic literature." Alfred said.

"That's even worse! How did we get stuck in these classes?" gilbert asked full of disappointment.

"Well I sent in my course request form late." Alfred could be very forgetful and having a best friend that simply didn't care was not much help.

Gilbert couldn't fight that fact. "Well see you at practice than!" They said goodbye and went there separate ways.

Alfred loved basketball and he was good at it too. But only alphas were allowed on the team. He knew he could not hide his genetics forever, but he wanted to play for as long as he could.

When he found the class room everyone was chatting happily. He sat himself in an open desk and waited for class to start.

"Ve?" a voice from behind brought Alfred out of his own thoughts. He turned around and found himself face to face with Feliciano. "Ve! It is you Alfred! It has been forever since we have been in the same class!" the peppy Italian omega smiled.

It was true they had not been in any of the same classes for at least a year. "Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it."

"Ve! I saw you last night! You did really well!" Feliciano said.

"Thanks Feliciano, but I didn't see you there, where were you?" if he has saw Feliciano he would have said hello.

"I was sitting with Matthew." Feliciano cheered. Alfred remembered something about Feliciano being in one of Matthew's classes. "Hey you two are twins right?"

"Yeah we are." Alfred responded.

"But isn't Matthew an omega, ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah he is we are fraternal twins." Alfred said. He was prepared for that question. They really were identical twins but Matthew agreed to lie for Alfred when they started school.

"Really? I never would have guessed you look so similar!" any response by Alfred was cut by the bell and the teacher began roll call.

"Has anyone seen Arthur Kirkland?" the teacher asked.

A girl in the back spoke up. "He was asked to stay behind by our home economics teacher."

The teacher nodded and continued roll. A few minutes later someone with messy blond hair walked in. He had the most beautiful vivid green eyes Alfred had ever seen. His light skin that looked like glass blew Alfred's mind.

He apologized for being late and hand a note to the teacher. He sat in the only empty seat, right next to Alfred.

Alfred could not help but smile at the cute omega. When Arthur looked to his side to get a book from his bag he caught Alfred's eye. Arthur blushed and turned away.

Alfred didn't get his hopes up. Of course someone like his would never date him. He pushed his fantasy aside, and tried to concentrate on class.

**Hi! I have been into omegaverse lately so I wrote this! I might write more and make this into a series but for now I am marking it as complete. If you want more review and tell me!**

**Please review and fav! Maybe even story alert if I decide to write more.**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for more so here it is! I had decided I would write more if I got five reviews and I got sixteen! You guys are amazing! I was honestly a little afraid of posting this because I felt I might not reach the standard you were looking for, but a friend told me as long as I like my story that's all that matters. So in the words of the awesome Prussia, if you don't like it then suck it losers :P**

**Warnings for this chapter: slight language, mentions of heat**

Perfect Opposites

Chapter two

"So, you didn't get in trouble?" Matthew asked surprised.

"Yes," Arthur whispered back over his book. "I was shocked myself, the last home economists teacher tried to throw me out of school because he thought I was doing in on purposes."

"Ve!? That would have been terrible!" Feliciano cried out. Arthur and Matthew looked over and shushed him they were in a library after all. "sorry." Feliciano said shyly. "But it would have been sad, after all you must have worked hard to get into this school and you came all the ways from England too."

It was true you had to work to get into this academy, with a tough curriculum, specialized classes depending on your genetics, and students from over twenty countries, Hetalia academy was the place to go. Honestly the only reason Arthur was able to pull of his lies was because he was going to high school with complete strangers. Not a single person from his old school made it here.

"Yes, well I am glad I was moved to a different class." Arthur said as he waved off Feliciano. He was behind on his studies and really needed to get back on track. He was being bothered everyday in class by the student next to him, Alfred. The guy keep steeling looks at him every time he had a chance and turning away when ever Arthur looked back, as if he thought Arthur wouldn't notice.

It wasn't the first time an alpha had taken interest in Arthur; it was just the first time Arthur had taken interest back. Even if his genetics weren't a problem, which they were, if would be a little awkward to date your best friends brother, even if he was cute and charming, and had great hai- he had to stop himself there.

His concentration goes back to his friends, when Matthew starts gathering his things to leave.

"Ve? Are you going home already?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes," Matthew said. "I have to go pick up my brother then we are heading home. Our mom is in heat right now, so I am going to have to handle the house for a week." Matthew looked less than pleased at this.

Arthur blushed a little at this. None of the alphas really knew what it was like to go through heat, and most were far to shy to ask. Most omegas never talked about to anyone besides each other about it. Arthur was smart enough to stay out of conversations about being in heat to avoid saying anything weird.

* * *

The doors to the library were heavy and dark so you could never see who was on the other side. This design flaw had caused problems before but Matthew was not even the least bit suppressed when he was almost hit, because he was often hit when people could see him too. He just blended in well.

"mon Dieu!" a French accent cried.

Matthew felt someone help him to his feet. Bright blue eyes looked him up and down before smiling. "Vous allez bien?" the man asks in a sweet voice.

Matthew knew he was being flirted with but really wasn't in the mood at the moment. "parfait." Matthew said as he waved the alpha away and scurried out of the building, leaving a French man shocked by the perfect French that escaped the omegas lips.

* * *

Matthew waited for his brother on a bench outside the alphas locker room. It was hot and he wished he could be anywhere but waiting in the sun, but he didn't have much of a chose.

"Alfred?"

Matthew turned to find himself face to face with an albino. Gilbert, he knew was Alfred's friend, he had seen they together at lunch and after school, but Matthew didn't care much for him. He always seemed to be talking about himself and he had a feeling if he knew what his brother really was he wouldn't care to be his friend anymore. Even so Matthew was always civil toward him.

"Oh it's you Matthew." Gilbert said relived. Another reason to not like the guy being confused for his brother was very annoying. "I assume your looking for your brother? He want back to the dorm area because he forgot something in my room during lunch"

Matthew sighed. Alfred knew they had to get home early today, but it seemed like everything was taking longer than normally "thank you Gilbert." Matthew said as he got up to leave.

"No problem! You can always count on help from the awesome me!" Gilbert cheered after Matthew. "Oh and Matthew, a word of advice, you should really were sunglass around me, my awesomeness might blind you!"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

* * *

The library had many books but it had become too loud after Matthew left. As good a friend Feliciano was, Arthur really didn't care about the pasta Feliciano never seemed to shut up about.

The best part about being an omega was not having a roommate; it was done that way to keep them comfortable during their heat. The alphas and betas all shaded rooms. This gave Arthur a chance to study in quite in his dorm.

Once he was settled and his books were out a knock could be heard from his door. "Bloody hell," Arthur whispered under his breath. He unlocked the door and immediately wished he hadn't. He throat closed up as shook over took him.

It was all over now. Someone from home, who knew who he really was, an old frenemie stood in from of him.

"Pourquoi bonjour, Arthur."

**mon Dieu= My God**

**Vous allez bien?= Are you alright?**

**Parfait= perfect**

**Pourquoi bonjour, Arthur= Why hello, Arthur**

**I am takeing Spanish not French so if I got something wrong tell me and I will change it.**

**I have already decided how al will find out about Arthur but I am not sure how Arthur will find out about al. I might have al just tell him, but that is kind of boring, so if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**Mattie was hit on left in right in this chapter wasn't he? Lol**

**If you enjoyed this please cheek out my other stories too~ **

**Review, fav, and story alert plz~ and see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is soo late! I am so sorry! My life has just been crazy lately because my mom is sick in the hospital, but she is going to be ok :)**

Perfect Opposites

Chapter 3

"…Shit."

Francis smirked in the door way. "That is no way to treat a guest, now is it Arthur?"

Arthur's mind began to work at a hundred miles an hour, trying to catch up to what had just happened. When it did red hot anger traveled through his veins. _Everything_ he had worked for was now in the trash, and once again it was Francis's fault.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing _here_!?" Arthur had no fear of being heard. They were sure to kick him out of school now anyways.

Francis expression turned sour. He leaned down to Arthur's ear and whispered. "Quite or someone will hear you. You don't want you _secret_ getting out, now do you?"

This response shocked Arthur. "Y-you mean you _haven't_ told them?"

Francis backed off again. "How evil do you think I am?" one might have believed he had good intentions, if he hadn't given Arthur a wink. It was clear Arthur was going to have to pay to get Francis to keep his mouth shut.

Arthur reluctantly let Francis into him dorm. Francis made himself comfortable on his bed witch infuriated Arthur to no end. After locking the door behind him, Arthur took a seat in his desk chair and faced Francis.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked getting right down to business.

Francis just smiled. "I transferred."

"_Why_?" Arthur asked dumbfounded.

"I missed you, vieil ami." Arthur rolled his eyes knowing there was more to the story then that but dropping it in an attempt to please Francis. This did not go unnoticed. That was how there relationship was, friction and subtitle comments, sometimes holding concern.

"I don't care why you are here," Arthur commented. "As long as you don't tell anyone what I really am."

"Of course." France responded with a smirk.

"So," Arthur again got right to the matter at hand. "What is this going to cost me?"

"What makes you say-" Francis stopped at Arthur's glare. "I have not decided yet, but I am sure I will think of something."

"fine." Arthur agreed quickly before Francis could change his mind.

"Still," Francis pried. "Why are you pretending to be an omega?"

Arthur's expression darkened a bit. They knew each well enough to spot lies, yet they don't trust each other enough to tell secrets.

"That," Arthur began cautiously "is none of your concern."

At that, the subject was dropped.

* * *

Alfred explored the hallways causally. Even though he knew he had to get home soon, he really didn't want to. That's why he purposely left his jacket in Gilbert's room; normally he would never take the thing off.

Of course, since he didn't live here himself, he easily became lost on his way back. Somehow he ended up in the omegas half of the building. That was when he saw Arthur.

Arthur had been on his mind for so long now. For some reason, he couldn't get the British omega out of his head. It was a weird, and wrong but he couldn't help it, he liked a fellow omega. And he knew this would not do him any good.

Arthur seemed less then pleased about his guest, but let him in anyways. That caught Alfred's attention. He leaned down next to the closed door to listen. It was not like he was a stacker or something; he just wanted to make sure Arthur was ok. Even so he heard something he really should have.

* * *

"Your very quiet today," Matthew questioned on there way home, even if he knew the reason. "Don't worry Al," Matthew said with the strongest smile he could muster, when he too was scared. "I am sure mom wonted get pregnant again."

"hm?" Alfred came out of his thought confused. "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that." Alfred admitted.

"You forgot?" Matthew asked surprised. This was not normally something Alfred would forget. "Is something else on your mind?"

For a moment Alfred was left to think. "Yeah," Alfred admitted, deciding to tell Matthew his story. He knew he could always trust him and he could really use another option on this.

"Today when I was getting my jacket, I listened to your friend Arthur talk to another guy." Mathew's eyes widened before he could ask Alfred continued. "He was talking to a guy from his old school. Mattie," Alfred looked up letting there eyes meet to stress the importance of his next words. "He is pretending to be an omega."

Of all the things Matthew expected Alfred to say that was last on the list. "Are you sure?" Alfred simply nodded.

_It is hard to believe_ Matthew thought as they walked up the driveway to there home.

There was a tree with a tire swing and flowers plated all over the front yard. Their house gave off a nice warm feeling. It disgusted both Alfred and Matthew.

For a moment Matthew mind wondered to how and why, but he supposed if it was true, Arthur had his reasons. Just looking at his brother he knew that was true. There was only one real thing to wonder about Arthur.

_Did he have something to hide too?_

**I will update as soon as I can, but I have no idea how long that is going to be sorry (and with a short chapter too!)**

**I am having a poll on my page I want to know, do you guys want Alfred and Matthew's mom to me male or female? Please vote!**

**I hope you liked the chapter, Please review, fav, and story alert! They are super inspirational!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took longer than planed… sorry! **

**Also, I have no clue how Fem! England came into the story, but she is only there for one line, and she won't be back again, so yeah…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! The word 'gay' is used in this story to express someone who likes someone of the same genetics, not liking someone of that same gender, because same gender relationships are very common. Examples of 'gay' in this story are, AlphaXAlpha and OmegaXOmega. BetaxBeta relationships don't count because they are very common and excepted.**

Perfect Opposites

Chapter 4

_The omegas gathered staring wide eyed up at the tree. "It is so tall!" a boy cried_.

_The alphas laughed. "This tiny thing?" a young alpha girl asked. "This is nothing, just watch!"_

_Arthur found the whole routine rather boring, and chose to stay behind with the betas that were messing around with the play ground swings. The alphas were obviously trying to impress the omegas; to him it seemed like a poor way to get a date. His father had of course taught him techniques like this to help him find a mate, but he eventually gave up. Apparently he was not teachable. _

_His father often said an alpha his age should be trying harder. Arthur couldn't see it though. He was only in fifth grade; he had plenty of time to think about finding a mate, right? Arthur hoped so at least. He didn't want to be alone all him life, he just wasn't ready for that kind of thing. Maybe he was just too young to understand, that what everyone said at least, but he simple could not understand why everyone was so caught up on genetics._

_By now every other alpha in the class had made there way up the tree in the center of the playground and back down again. Even some of the betas, which normally left the alphas and omegas to there own business, had wandered over impressed. _

_Arthur followed his best friend Kiku, a beta to see as well. As soon as the alpha feet touched the ground they were showered in praise. Arthur was not the athletic type, so he knew he could not climb that high, but it didn't look that hard either. He would bet half the omegas could did it; he wondered why they choose not to. _

"_Why don't you try Arthur?" asked Alice. Alice was a blond omega in Arthur's class that seemed to have a large crush on him. "I am sure you can do it!" _

_Arthur knew she was only trying to be nice, but now all eyes were on him. "I don't think so," Arthur said sympathetically to the crowd. He turned away before he could be asked again but not before over hearing Francis._

"_Don't be said miss Alice, let Arthur be, he is a terrible excuse for an alpha after all."_

* * *

"Arthur!" the yell was more of a quiet hiss that snapped Arthur out of his memories.

"Um," Arthur muttered as he took in the library again. Lately this seemed to be the only place to relax. Matthew had been acting _strange_ around him, almost like he was being examined. "Yes, Matthew?"

"You have a visitor." Matthew answered with a less than happy voice. He pointed behind him where Francis was staring at them intently with a little grin on his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes and excused himself from the study group, with an expression of resentment that obviously when unnoticed to feli who yelled "Ve~ Say hi to you friend for me!"

Francis insisted they talk outside; Arthur had a pretty good guess what this was about thought. He just hoped it was not anything _too_ weird.

"What do you want, frog?" Arthur said as if speaking to vermin.

Francis just smiled. "Your close friends with the Canadian boy, yes?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes when he got an idea where this was going "… yes." Arthur finely responded.

Francis lopsided smile grew into a grin. "Well then, I have made a decision on what I want from you. Arthur closed his eyes because he knew what was coming. "Get me a date." It really wasn't I request, more of an order.

Still this was on thing Arthur really didn't want to do. "I can't do that Francis." Arthur admitted.

For a minute Francis studied Arthur face before smiling a bit. "My old friend, don't tell me you like him too?"

"What!?" Arthur asked shocked. "No! Of course not!" Matthew was just a friend, Arthur had never though of him like that.

"Don't lie to me, Arthur." Francis said. "I can see love, this is one subject you can not out smart me on."

Sometimes Arthur really loathed Francis, because he was right. "It is not Matthew, it is his brother, and I don't want to do anything that could hurt my chances with him more than it already is."

"Now Arthur," Francis soothed. "You may be grumpy and weird, but don't threat I am sure you can get him. Especially if he is blind and cant see your massive eye brows. Why not make it a double date?" Francis suggested clearly proud of his own idea.

"Our relationship wont work out Francis." Arthur said simply. He could see Francis curiosity building. He decided to just tell him, if he didn't, Francis would just look it up. "He is an alpha."

Francis eyes widened with understanding. Somehow he was afraid Francis would look down on him for this, he knew everyone else did.

"Arthur," Francis voice was oddly calm. "Are you gay?"

Arthur had though over that question many times when he was alone and knew it to be true. "Yeah…" admitting it took a load off Arthur's shoulders.

"I still want my date." Francis said after a moment. Arthur had though they had an understanding for a moment there, but was clearly wrong.

"Francis!" Arthur yelled. "I just told you I-"

"Don't let that stop you." Francis budded in. "if you love him, chase him. If you don't, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering."

Francis left with that. Honestly, sometimes he knew took much about love for his own good. Arthur sighed. Francis had a way of making it hard to consider him an enemy.

* * *

"Alfred!" Matthew called as he entered their home. When Alfred didn't come running, Matthew was left to search the house for him. He finely found him playing some kind of shooter game up in his room. "Alfred, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, ok Mattie, just one sec, let me get this guy." Alfred responded as he waved off his brother, but Matthew would have none of that today. Matthew got up and unplugged the TV.

"Hey!" Alfred complained. "I was playing th-"

"I got you a date." Matthew said.

Alfred looked up at him curiously. "With who?" Matthew could tell by Alfred's tone, exactly who he was talking about.

"Don't worry Al," Matthew said comfortingly. "He won't be back in town till your heat; you know as well as I, he has no interest in a date."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "So, with whom then?"

Matthew smiled proud of this accomplishment. "Arthur."

Alfred's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!" he asked excited.

"Of course," Matthew replied. He would not lie about something like that. He knew he would have to date a French pervert, but it was worth it to see his brother smile.

* * *

Arthur lied himself onto the bed after a long day. He was so glad Matthew agreed. At first it seemed Matthew was going to say no, something about Francis hitting him with a door, but when it was mention as a double date he agreed immediately.

Arthur was glad to get this chance, he was not sure how this would work out but he was happy, because it seemed like it was.

Still, in a way it depressed him a bit. It brought back how he felt the first time he had fallen in love. His theory from back then was once again ringing true…

…_One of the first things Arthur learned as he grew up was how cruel life could be. Like his parents said his instincts did begin to kick in when he entered middle school. He fell in love, but unlike every other alpha that was happily blissful, with their soon to be mates, Arthur was miserable about this fact._

_Arthur was unsure how, he could care so deeply for someone that hated him, someone that tried to make his life hell, but he did. Sadly that was not the worst part of it, he feel in love with another alpha, with Francis. It was during sixth grade that he began to believe, the world had made a big mistake._

_He was supposed to have been born an omega._

**Poor Arthur…**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry about not updating in a long time, explanation below. **

**Warning! Mentions of rape (only mentioned! Not depicted!)**

Perfect Opposites

Chapter 5

"That one definitely," Matthew muttered not really paying any attention. "It is way better than the other ones." Alfred had spent the last half hour picking through his closet looking for something to wear for his date tonight. He even sent one of the maids out to find something new after deciding nothing he had was good enough, and still didn't like anything.

Matthew supposed it made sense, Alfred really did like Arthur, and this was quite possibly his only chance to go out with him. Even though there parents didn't care what they did for most of the year, Arthur was only coming so he would go out with Francis, he had no interest in his brother, Alfred had to be really impressive.

Even if it did work out, Matthew knew long term they could not be together, the world had always been against people like them.

"You really think so Mattie?" Alfred deflated into his bed next to where Matthew was sitting. Alfred had the face of a kicked puppy with pleading eyes begging for the comfort that it would work out.

That face made Matthew feel guilty he was not paying attention to his brother, for the first time he looked up at Alfred and took note of his outfit. He was wearing a plain white shirt a sleek black jacket and tight fitting jeans that sculpted his body well. His brother was hot, and that was an understatement. Still he was sure he had another outfit just like that, he didn't need new clothes, but whatever. "You look great Alfred," Matthew said earnestly. "Arthur is lucky to have you." Another very true sentence.

Alfred grinned back apparently finely accepting the complement. "Great then lets get going!" Alfred cheered jumping up off the bed. Mathew rolled his eyes at the over excitement of his brother.

On there way out of there family drivers offered them a ride to wherever they were going, but the declined like always. It was nothing against him, Toris was a really nice guy, but they preferred to walk. They wanted to take as little as they could from their parents, an act of quite rebellion that most likely went unnoticed.

Once outside Matthew noticed it was a bit cooler than before. Even though it was still technically summer, the scorching sun had finely died and left a pleasant air on their street.

"So where are we going?" Matthew asked. He didn't truly care; he wanted the night over as soon as possible, but he figured if he had to be there, hopefully it would be the least bit enjoyable.

"Some fancy restaurant Francis family owns." Alfred replied.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what Francis's family did. He didn't seem like the smartest guy, so his family must have a lot of money to go to their school.

They walked to a little park and sat on the benches there. Alfred explained that Francis said he would pick them up from here, after getting Arthur, so they could arrive together. Matthew didn't mind, he liked this park, he never got much of a chance to go anymore, but it held the air of a friendlier time, and bitter sweet memories.

* * *

Unlike Alfred, Matthew had not put any thought into his clothes, he simply didn't care, and he was not trying to impress anyone. But the moment they walked into the restaurant, he felt very underdressed. It was not like he was not used to fancy ballrooms with people looking at him, expecting the world, but as soon as they walked in here if was as if the waiters confused them for royalty.

He guessed it made sense, because Francis's family did own the place, but the service felt too kind. Francis had them seated in a privet room that was elegantly decorated for the occasion.

"Francis~!" Arthur growled dragging out the sounds being sure to pump extra venom into his words as they sat down. "Why did you not tell me we were going some place like this?" Arthur asked clearly not amused. "I would have dressed better."

Arthur was a scholarship student so Matthew wondered if he had ever been some place like this before, or even had something appropriate to wear even if he did know where they were headed.

"Mon ami," Francis replied. "I told you we were going to my restaurant, did you honestly expect less then a stunning palace? A perfect place for love to bloom? I am insulted."

"I have not even gotten to the insulting part yet-" Arthur hissed back over the table.

"I think you look great Arthur." Alfred said earnestly, keeping eye contact trying to prove his point. He succeeded in getting Arthur to drop the issue, but he only blushed deep red and turned away.

The lack of fights left them in an awkward silence. Francis decided to break it by telling everyone the history his families restaurant, and about the fashion line they ran in France.

"I spent a lot of my life traveling with my father to other countries doing business and advertising our designer clothes. I still remember when we were younger, Arthur tried to take my clothes all the time-"

"Belt up frog." Arthur said simply before turning back the drink he was brought. It was a deep green and looked atrocious; Francis said it was foreign and great but tasted like something dead to Arthur.

"When do they plan on taking our order then?" Arthur asked clearly trying to insult Francis restaurants service.

Francis kept smiling though. "I have already placed our orders, and they should be about ready for us now." Francis held a slight smirk that told Arthur he had something up his sleeve. Francis stood up and walked over to Matthew's chair.

The teen was clearly confused by the French mans actions. "Well, let's be on our way then." Francis stated naturally.

"Eh!?" Matthew asked. "Where are we going? This is a double date?"

It was Francis turn to make a fake confused face. "I don't remember anything about a double date. We are just to couples having a date at the same place and time. If you heard anything like that, it must have come from Arthur. He must have misunderstood."

While this was not what Matthew was expecting, it was not a bad idea. He figured that this way Alfred and Arthur could have a nice evening alone, and he was willing to have a dreadful night with a stuck up French guy for Alfred's sake.

"Alright then… I guess." Matthew muttered agreement to Francis and said good bye to his brother and friend before following after Francis.

Matthew did not notice from the outside, but this place was _huge_. It reminded him of the phone box from his brother's weird si-fi medical drama. They walked through many privet rooms and open spaces perfect for a date, but Francis ignored them all.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Matthew asked finely.

"You'll see." Francis replied with a wink.

Matthew deflated, giving up on figuring out Francis's mind. Finely Francis stopped on front of a rusted metal door that didn't seem to belong in a place like this. Francis opened the door, and ushered Matthew outside.

It was dark and something smelt very rotten. The only real light was the moon and stars, and they did not shine very bright in the city.

"Oh!" Francis said exasperated. "They were supposed to light the candle for us." Matthew could not see well, so he had no idea how Francis was able to walk without running into a wall, but he did own the place, so perhaps he knew his way around without light.

He could hear the sound of a match box and saw a small light placed on the wick of a candle, and the area exploded in light.

Matthew was beyond shocked to see that they were in an ally sandwiched between two dumpsters. There was a blanket resting on the ground with a small basket next to it, and the candle sitting in the middle.

Francis had already mad himself comfortable on the blanket and motioned for Matthew to do the same. Matthew complied less than satisfied, but he was doing this for his brother, and he owned his brother so much.

"Why are we here?" Matthew asked as Francis plated up food from the basket, witch most likely came from the kitchen in the restaurant. He handed Matthew what looked like chicken and mashed potatoes. It held a strong and sweet aroma.

"You come from a well off family, no?" Francis asked. Matthew nodded his head in agreement with the some what true assumption. "Then I am sure you have been to plethora of formal dinners. Arthur has not though, that is the kind of date for him, not you."

That struck Matthew as almost considerate, witch suppressed Matthew a bit.

"Besides, this is different and romantic, no?" Francis added.

"_Different_ dose not always mean _romantic_." Matthew retorted. "As many fancy dinners as I have been to, I think I prefer that over sitting in trash."

"I suppose, but this gives them a chance to bond as well." Francis continued. "Even though I don't know your brother very well, I know he could use all the help he can get in relationships."

That was true. Matthew was worried his brother would say something stupid this whole time. He could be such and air head sometimes. Still, he was not that bad outwardly. "How do you know that?" Matthew asked honestly intrigued.

Francis smiled at that, this was a question he was prepared to answer. "I can just tell." Francis stated simple. "I am very good with people, you see. That is why I was thrown out of my old school."

"You were kicked out of your old school!?" Matthew asked shocked. "I thought you just transferred…"

"Technically I did, but only because I was forced to by the school. If I didn't leave under my own will, I would have been expelled." Francis spoke while looking up at the stars, as if in waiting.

"Why are you telling me this?" Matthew asked. "Shouldn't you want to keep that covered up?"

"In social circles like ours, this information is not hard to come by. Anyone from our school could pay an investigator if they wanted to know this." Francis only stopped to take a drink of water before continuing to stare at the sky above them. "If you wanted to know, you would. I trust you with this because you don't care."

That much was true, Matthew really did not care if Francis was kicked out of school, and it did not affect him. But he was still curious as to why a classy man like Francis got into trouble.

"Why were you kicked out?" Matthew asked deciding any conversation was better than silence.

"I already told you, no?" Francis asked by Matthew was still confused. "I am too good with people."

"I don't recall that being a crime." Matthew stated.

"Not directly." Francis corrected. "I am a quite popular man, Matthew, both for my looks and for my money."

'_What selfless thing to say'_ Matthew thought sarcastically.

"Last year a beta girl a year younger than me took a certain liking to me." Francis continued. "I was not interested, and frankly, neither was she. It was clear to me that she was being forced by her parents to date me. I later found out her family had lost their fortune in a bad investment and were depending on me to mate with their daughter to get it back."

"She followed me for a while I was courteous, but never truly gave her the time of day. I guess that was my mistake. Eventually, she was forced to pull her last resort." Francis said calmly.

"And what was that?" Matthew asked slightly intrigued.

"She called me out on rape."

Matthew almost spit up his soda. Was he really sitting in an ally at night, with a ripest? "Y-you did what?"

"Oh I never laid a hand on her, but few believed my story. I could have gone to court and won, but the bad publicity would have hurt my family. In the end we paid off her family to not say anything and I transferred schools." Francis answered as if it was not a big deal. "I was right to not talk to her, but I went about it the wrong way."

"How did you know she did not love you from the start?" Matthew asked.

"I already told you." Francis answered. "I can just tell. I suppose it is a gift I was born with, or a curse considering I got in trouble for it. But I know when someone is lying by looking in his eyes. Her eyes were lying. That's why I wanted to go on a date with you. Besides from the fact you know how to keep a secret, you have some of the saddest eyes I have even seen, and they are telling many lies."

It seemed odd and unbelievable. Francis had no why of knowing, but it still caused Matthew swallow hard. "Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Your brother is the one with the secret; I have no idea what it is though. But you carry the guilt of it." Francis looked on Matthew with a sad smile, one of the first he had given on the whole date. By now the candle had covered the smell of garbage and the area was quite comfortable.

He had come for a date, not a palm reading, but he could not deny that Francis was right.

"I owe my brother much more than I can ever give him, and I feel guilty because I know I will only ever burden him at this point." Matthew admitted.

"I don't know your brother well, but I think he wants you to be happy, just as much as you want him to be." Francis said comfortingly.

"I know that." Matthew said. "But, my brother deserves the world. He could be the person to bring world peace if he had the opportunity. But I don't want that for him. I just want him to have a good normal life, but I don't think anyone will ever love him."

"Arthur loves him." Francis urged. "He is not good with these things, but he dose, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Arthur is a really good guy, and he deserves great things from this world, things I know my brother won't be able to give him. But if he makes my brother happy, for even a little while, I would thank him forever." Matthew admitted. It was strange him this conversation with someone who only knew half the story. "I am sorry for tossing all this at you."

"No need to apologies!" Francis remarked. "I will always be here to listen."

"You know," Francis spook quietly, his voice echoing in the dark. "I found this place when I was very little, and saw the most beautiful thing for the first time here." Francis pointed up at the stars and Matthew's eyes followed.

Looking between the two buildings they were sandwiched between, Matthew understood why Francis has taken him here. It was breath taking watching stars fall, burning up in space and exploding with light.

"You can only see them this clear when you are in a dark space. If we were in the street, where there are many lights, we would not have even seen this."

"Francis," Matthew muttered, still mesmerized by the lights. "Thank you for taking me out tonight."

* * *

Arthur's personality did not allow him to laugh much, but honestly, he could not help it.

"What do you think they are going to say when they come back?" Alfred asked.

"Well," Arthur said righting himself from the position he was in when he laughed hysterically. "Your brother will find it hilarious, I am certain. But the frog is going to be upset." Arthur admitted. "I am sure he had some weird plan up his sleeve anyways. I am fine with missing that."

Alfred and Arthur had ordered a nice meal then ditched, Leaving Francis to pay. It was a bit cruel, but so was leaving them to be awkward together.

At first there was a weird silence, both too shy and afraid of screwing up the date. There first bit of common ground was raging on Francis for leaving them there, but Arthur found Alfred very easy to talk to.

Alfred also insisted on walking Arthur back to his dorm saying it was the heroic thing to do, but Arthur did not see why they did not just get a cab. He didn't hate it that much though, he knew this 'relationship' would not last, but was it bad to want to hold onto it for as long as he could?

Arthur felt lonelier and lonelier as they neared the school; part of him wanted to keep walking forever, what a stupid wish.

"Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed myself." Arthur said politely.

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered. "I had a lot of fun too dude. And if you want, maybe we could do it again sometime?"

That was what Arthur was fearing, he didn't want to say 'no' but saying 'yes' would not be fair to Alfred. Arthur came here with a lie, in hopes he could learn to be a good omega, sense he sucked at being an alpha.

He didn't kid himself into think he could change his biology and some Alpha would sweep him off his feet, but honestly he didn't want that anyways. He just wanted to move somewhere remote, where no one knew him and start over, once he was out of school. He could get a job being a teacher, it was a weird dream maybe, but he loved kids, and they would never let an alpha do that.

He had already accepted that no one would love him.

"I am sorry Alfred," Arthur admitted honestly. "But you don't want someone like me. Once you got to know me, you would know that I am not right for you"

"but." Alfred added in immediately. "I _do_ know you!"

Arthur gave a bitter smile "I _am_ sorry, but you and I are opposites, it could never work."

Alfred knew why Arthur was saying all that, and he had enough. He was willing to put himself on the line this one time. Arthur was worth in.

Alfred threw his arms around Arthur in a tight, but warm and gentle hug. Leaning down he whispered into Arthur's ear so no one else could hear them. "But I do know you Arthur. You're an alpha, and I am an omega, and we were _always_ made for each other."

Arthur had no time to yell or question how Alfred knew; he was cut off with a chaste kiss. It lasted only a moment, but it was sweet and he missed the feeling immediately.

"How-" Arthur questioned only to be cut off.

"Your right Arthur we are opposites. Perfect opposites." Alfred slowly let go of Arthur waiting for a reaction, or sign he had made the right choose.

Arthur muttered something under his breath that Alfred could not make out.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Git!" Arthur cried grabbing Alfred and letting his Alpha side come out in a forceful kiss. They bother had a lot to explain tomorrow, but for now, they enjoyed a salty kiss, unsure who the tears came from.

**I hope that was not too cheesy and sorry there was so much franada.**

**Did you catch the Doctor Who joke?**

**I am sorry about the lateness of the update, but my life has been very stressful lately, but the main problem was I did not _feel_ like writing. Maybe I am being silly or thinking too much but lately it feels like there is more bad than good. Going through my dashboard on tumblr people are being bullied and laughed at. There are suicide threats and murder threats. A few days ago a story I was reading was abandon because of an ass hole and even though I am not a target, it depresses me. I expect more from the people of this world, and I am not seeing it. I guess I just need a good dose of human goodness. **


End file.
